


Come rain or come shine

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, Peggy is awesome, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 19:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Баки Барнс приходит навестить постаревшую Пегги Картер.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come rain or come shine

**Author's Note:**

> В названии цитируется песня замечательной Билли Холидей

— Ладно тебе, Барнс, — сказала Пегги, и ее голос прозвучал очень уверенно, как будто она все еще имела право командовать. — Снимай свою броню, я хочу увидеть, что с тобой случилось. 

И Баки подчинился. Он сбросил кожаную куртку, стянул перчатку, облегченно вздохнул, оставшись в тонкой майке. За окном — раскаленный июль, и чертовски жарко даже в шортах, на улице на него смотрели как на ненормального, но это лучше, чем объяснять половине Вашингтона, откуда у него взялась металлическая рука. 

Баки не слишком хорошо понимал, зачем он вообще пришел к Пегги Картер. Зато вот она, кажется, как раз все понимала. Только не торопилась объяснить. Она спрашивала про Стива, про Щ.И.Т., про Гидру — совсем не так, как остальные. Вопросы были быстрыми, четкими, сформулированными таким образом, чтобы в ответ получить только информацию, никаких эмоций. Баки восхищался ее умением вести беседу, и был благодарен за то, что Пегги даже не пыталась его жалеть. Нет, Стив его тоже не жалел, но обращался с Баки так, как будто тот был его галлюцинацией, которая может в любой момент исчезнуть. В каком-то смысле Баки нравилась аккуратность и бережность, но прошло уже несколько месяцев, с ним все было в порядке, и хотелось, чтобы Стив наконец перестал бояться, чтобы все в порядке стало у них обоих. 

— Подожди немного, у него пройдет. — Пегги с годами ничуть не растеряла свою проницательность. — У Стива. Тебя же это беспокоит? Просто дай ему время, Барнс, и очень скоро он невинным видом заедет тебе локтем под ребра.  
— Ты все перепутала, Пегги, — Баки засмеялся, показывая крепкие, белые зубы. — Локтем под ребра — это всегда было по моей части.  
— Многое поменялось, разве нет? — Пегги тоже улыбалась.  
— Только не это. — Баки подумал, что не зря пришел сюда, в этот маленький старый дом, поднялся в эту красивую, и — вопреки всем ожиданиям — совсем не строгую, удивительно девичью спальню Пегги. Было приятно узнать и понять, что Стив — не один-единственный во всем мире, что есть и другой человек, который многое про него знает. Пегги Картер оказалась новым мостиком, надежно связывающим Баки в белой майке и с бионической рукой с тем самым сержантом Барнсом из сороковых. Она не пугалась его, не старалась быть тактичной, не заглядывала нервно в глаза — просто говорила, как с нормальным человеком, давним знакомым, с которым ее связывали общие воспоминания и общая привязанность. Иногда Пегги уставала и замолкала ненадолго посреди разговора. Она лежала в своей постели — красивая, совершенно седая, очень старая, худая и удивительно сильная. Баки почему-то думал, что она даже не умрет, просто растворится в этом воздухе, станет его частью, сольется с лучами солнца и крепким яблочным духом, которым насквозь пропитался дом. От этой мысли становилось светло и грустно. 

— Мне жаль, что Стив опоздал на ваше свидание. — Баки был искренен. Тогда, в сороковых, чужой интерес к Стиву был слишком непривычен. Баки приходилось подолгу пытаться обуздать свою ревность, ведь эти люди не видели настоящего Стива Роджерса, не знали, каким упрямством горели его глаза, когда он хватался за руку Баки после очередной драки в подворотне, как отворачивался, с каким трудом принимал помощь. Потом Стив конечно рассказал ему, что они с Пегги подружились еще до эксперимента, и, кажется, он уже тогда ей понравился. Баки хорошо помнил тот день. Кончался декабрь 1944, они только что разгромили очередную базу Гидры, до победы было рукой подать, а Стив стоял в его палатке и говорил про то, что парнишку из Бруклина, кажется, вообще за всю жизнь заметили три человека. Эрскин, Пегги, и он — Баки. 

— Барнс... Джеймс, — Пегги посмотрела него так, как будто хотела обнять и одновременно дать подзатыльник, и очень сожалела, что не может. — Ты драматизируешь хуже, чем Роджерс. Все в порядке, он все равно и тогда, и сейчас смотрел только на тебя.  
— Слушай, Пегги, а ведь он до сих пор не догадался потанцевать с тобой? — Баки вскочил на ноги, расправил плечи, на секунду Пегги даже показалось, что на нем — та самая форма, а фуражка на голове лихо свернута набок. — Агент Картер, разрешите пригласить вас на танец. За себя и за того парня.  
— На месте Стива я бы не переживала. У тебя точно все еще впереди. — И Пегги кивнула, смеясь.

Баки подхватил ее на руки и легко закружил по комнате, тихонько — только для них двоих — напевая что-то из Билли Холидей. Почему-то у него защипало в глазах. Пегги сильнее прижалась к нему, обняла за шею, от нее пахло лавандой и чем-то очень свежим, как будто она все еще была молода и прекрасна. За окном резко потемнело, поднялся сильный ветер. Начиналась гроза.

***

Стив опять пытался готовить ужин — Баки почувствовал это, только зайдя в квартиру. Запах горелых помидоров, легкий дымок и виноватое лицо Стива, выглянувшего из кухни, мигом привели его в отличное расположение духа. Баки подошел к Стиву и все-таки не удержался — обнял, совсем как раньше, и легонько толкнул локтем в бок. 

На другом конце города Пегги Картер счастливо вздохнула во сне.


End file.
